Vaccines protect against a wide variety of infectious diseases. Many vaccines are produced by inactivated or attenuated pathogens which are injected into a subject. The immunised subject responds by producing both a humoral (e.g. antibody) and cellular (e.g. cytolytic T cells) responses. For example, some influenza vaccines are made by inactivating the virus by chemical treatment with formaldehyde. For many pathogens chemical or heat inactivation while it may give rise to vaccine immunogens that confer protective immunity also gives rise to side effects such as fever and injection site reactions. In the case of bacteria, inactivated organisms tend to be so toxic that side effects have limited the application of such crude vaccine immunogens (e.g. the cellular pertussis vaccine) and therefore vaccine development has lagged behind drug-development. Moreover, effective vaccine development using whole cell inactivated organisms suffers from problems of epitope masking, immunodominance, low antigen concentration and antigen redundancy. This is unfortunate as current antibiotic treatments are now prejudiced by the emergence of drug-resistant bacteria.
Many modern vaccines are therefore made from protective antigens of the pathogen, isolated by molecular cloning and purified from the materials that give rise to side-effects. These latter vaccines are known as ‘subunit vaccines’. The development of subunit vaccines has been the focus of considerable research in recent years. The emergence of new pathogens and the growth of antibiotic resistance have created a need to develop new vaccines and to identify further candidate molecules useful in the development of subunit vaccines. Likewise the discovery of novel vaccine antigens from genomic and proteomic studies is enabling the development of new subunit vaccine candidates, particularly against bacterial pathogens. However, although subunit vaccines tend to avoid the side effects of killed or attenuated pathogen vaccines, their ‘pure’ status means that subunit vaccines do not always have adequate immunogenicity to confer protection.
An example of a pathogenic organism which has developed resistance to antibiotics is Staphylococcus aureus. S. aureus is a bacterium whose normal habitat is the epithelial lining of the nose in about 20-40% of normal healthy people and is also commonly found on people's skin usually without causing harm. However, in certain circumstances, particularly when skin is damaged, this pathogen can cause infection. This is a particular problem in hospitals where patients may have surgical procedures and/or be taking immunosuppressive drugs. These patients are much more vulnerable to infection with S. aureus because of the treatment they have received. Antibiotic resistant strains of S. aureus have arisen since their wide spread use in controlling microbial infection. Methicillin resistant strains are prevalent and many of these resistant strains are also resistant to several other antibiotics.
Currently there is no effective vaccination procedure for S. aureus. 
S. aureus is therefore a major human pathogen capable of causing a wide range of diseases some of which are life threatening diseases including septicaemia, endocarditis, arthritis and toxic shock. This ability is determined by the versatility of the organism and its arsenal of components involved in virulence. At the onset of infection, and as it progresses, the needs and environment of the organism changes and this is mirrored by a corresponding alteration in the virulence determinants which S. aureus produces. At the beginning of infection it is important for the pathogen to adhere to host tissues and so a large repertoire of cell surface associated attachment proteins are made. The pathogen also has the ability to evade host defenses by the production of factors that reduce phagocytosis or interfere with the ability of the cells to be recognised by circulating antibodies. Often a focus of infection develops as an abscess and the number of organisms increases. S. aureus has the ability to monitor its own cell density by the production of a quorum sensing peptide. Accumulation of the peptide, associated with physiological changes brought about by the beginning of starvation of the cells, elicits a switch in virulence determinant production from adhesins to components involved in invasion and tissue penetration.